Vanilla Mint Ice Cream
by autumnpanda
Summary: Kris sang leader yang cuek. Tao si maknae yang manja. Dan es krim lezat rasa vanilla mint yang menyatukan mereka. Loh? Kok bisa ya? Penasaran? Just chekidot! Fanfic super pendek dari author abal! Just read and give me your love Eh, ripiu :P


"Vanilla Mint Ice Cream?"

**a KrisTao Fanfiction created by ****"autumnpanda"**

**:: Title : ****Vanilla Mint ****Ice Cream? ::**

**:: Genre****s**** : Romance****, Fluff**** ::**

**:: Rated : T ::**

**:: Pair : Wu Yi Fan (Kris) + Huang Zi Tao (Tao) slight Su****D.O -nyempil doang- ****::**

**:: Warning****s**** : YAOI, Boys Love, ****Pendek, Typos, Misstypos, dll**** ::**

**:: Happy Reading ::**

**:: But, if U ****DON'T**** like this ****f****anfic****tion****, no problem**** hehehe~**** ::**

**:: Boleh membenci ceritanya, asal jangan pairingnya oke? **_**Xie xie**_** *bow* ::**

**:::**

Kris sang _leader_ yang cuek.

Tao si _maknae_ yang manja.

Dan es krim lezat rasa _vanilla mint_ yang menyatukan mereka.

Loh?

Kok bisa ya?

Penasaran? _Just_ chekidot! ^^

**:::**

Jam di ruangan _dorm_ EXO -_boyband_ baru bentukan SM Entertainment- telah menunjukkan pukul 23.49 waktu setempat. Hampir tengah malam, dan dapat dipastikan seluruh penghuni _dorm_ telah terlelap di kamar masing-masing.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

_**Kriiet**_**..**

Suara pintu kamar terbuka terdengar, membuat Kris -_leader_ dari EXO M- menggerak-gerakkan matanya seolah terganggu.

"_Gege~_" panggil sebuah suara, dan pemuda yang bernama asli Wu Yi Fan itu langsung membuka kedua iris coklatnya. Mendapati sosok sang bungsu di _group_nya sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu kamar, lengkap dengan boneka panda super besar -sepertinya hadiah dari fans- yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Kris dengan suara serak, khas seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Sedang Tao hanya mengucek-ucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan lalu memasang ekspresi lucu.

"Tao?" panggil Kris sekali lagi, lalu beranjak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Tao lembut.

"Aku lapar _duizhang_." ucap Tao kemudian, dan berjalan mendekati Kris, lalu duduk di sebelah pemuda tampan itu. Kris tersenyum, lalu mengacak pelan surai hitam milik Tao.

"Kau 'kan bisa mengambil makanan yang ada di kulkas?" tanya Kris.

"Bisa, jika Yixing-_gege_ tidak menghabiskan semua _snack_ persediaan kita." gerutu Tao lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, mengingat sifat _gege_-nya yang sangat suka mengemil itu. Kris terkekeh kecil, lalu beranjak dari atas ranjang.

"_Gege_ mau kemana?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Katanya lapar? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, ayo!" ajak Kris.

**:::**

"Hum, masih ada es krim di _freezer_. Kau mau?" tawar Kris yang masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas yang ada di dapur.

"Um." setuju Tao sembari mengangguk lemah, sepertinya dia masih mengantuk. Namun rasa lapar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Ku masakkan _ramyeon_ saja ya?" tanya Kris, dan lagi-lagi Tao hanya menggumam tak jelas, lalu mengangguk-angguk sembari mempererat pelukannya pada boneka pandanya.

.

_**Tuk**_**!**

"Ngh?" Tao membuka iris kelamnya seketika, lalu menatap semangkuk _ramyeon_ yang sudah tersedia di depannya.

"Kau ketiduran?" tanya Kris bingung.

"_Duizhang _lama." sebal Tao pada Kris, namun tetap mengambil mangkuk berisi _ramyeon_ lezat itu, setelah ia meletakkan boneka panda kesayangannya di atas meja.

"Hm, makanlah. Aku mau tidur lagi." ucap Kris kemudian.

"_Gege_, temani aku~" rajuk Tao manja, dan menatap Kris dengan mata pandanya yang lucu.

"Aku lelah Tao."

"_Gege~_" panggil Tao kemudian, membuat Kris mau tak mau menuruti permintaan _didi_ kesayangannya itu. Kris lalu duduk di samping Tao, dan menopang dagunya guna memandangi ekspresi Tao yang sedang makan.

"_Xie xie_, Kris-_ge._" ucap Tao dan tersenyum tulus, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _ramyeon_.

"Habiskan dulu, baru bicara." ucap Kris sembari mengusap pipi Tao yang menggembung besar.

"Ung-" gumam Tao dan mengangguk-angguk kecil.

_**Sluuurrp**_

"Ahh, aku selesai!" pekik Tao kemudian usai menghabiskan semangkuk penuh _ramyeon_ tersebut.

Kris tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi lucu Tao, iris coklat Kris menyipit ketika menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajah sang _maknae_.

"Hei, kemarilah!" ucap Kris membuat Tao menatap _leader_nya bingung.

"Ada apa _ge_?" tanya Tao heran. Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Tao.

Tao membelalakkan iris kelamnya kaget, menunggu reaksi Kris selanjutnya.

"Ada noda di bibirmu." ucap Kris setelahnya, sembari mengusap ujung bibir Tao dengan ibu jari miliknya.

Tao menggerak-gerakkan iris matanya resah, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Terlihat jelas jika pemuda asal Qingdao itu gugup.

"A-a, aku mau makan es krim saja!" ucap Tao cepat, mencoba menetralisir debaran jantungnya. Kris kembali tersenyum, dia tahu jika _maknae_-nya itu sedang gugup.

Tao lalu mengambil es krim yang tadi di tunjukkan Kris padanya, dan segera memakannya tergesa.

"Pelan-pelan." ucap Kris memperingatkan Tao. Tao lalu memandang Kris yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, membuatnya menelan ludah paksa.

"_Ge_~" panggil Tao pelan.

"Hm?"

"Bisa berhenti memandangku seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut." ucap Tao dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Kris terkikik geli.

"Kau lucu sekali sih."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tidak suka karena dipanggil lucu oleh Kris. Oh, ayolah! Dia ini sudah dewasa, usianya hampir 19 tahun. Siapa yang tidak sebal jika disebut 'lucu' diusia-usia seperti itu?

"Kau ini kebiasaan ya?" tanya Kris, membuat Tao lagi-lagi menatap Kris.

"Apanya?" tanya Tao balik.

"Seperti anak kecil saja kalau makan. Wajahmu belepotan es krim tuh." ucap Kris dan menunjuk wajah Tao dengan jari telunjuk.

Tao hampir saja mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, sebelum Kris menarik tangannya pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Tao.

Merasa seperti _deja vu_. Tao hanya memejamkan matanya saat ini.

Dan yang bisa pemuda pecinta film 'Kungfu Panda' rasakan setelahnya adalah, rasa lembut dan kenyal yang menyentuh permukaan bibir tipisnya.

Eh?

"Mmh~ _ge_?" lenguh Tao disela-sela ciumannya dengan Kris.

Tak menggubris, Kris justru semakin gencar mencium bibir Tao. Melumat pelan bibir tipis sang _martial artist_ tersebut dalam diam.

Dan baru ketika Tao hampir kehabisan nafas, Kris melepaskan ciumannya, lalu memandang Tao dalam.

"_D__u-duizhang_?"

"Manis, _vanilla mint_, hm?" tanya Kris, tak menggubris ekspresi bingung yang dilontarkan Tao. Tao masih menatap _gege_-nya bingung. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya, namun tak bisa ia utarakan.

"_Gege~_ Ya-yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Tao tak mengerti, membuat Kris malah tersenyum manis, meninggalkan ekspresi datar yang biasa ia pasang jika memandang seseorang.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Tao." jawab Kris sembari mencubit kecil hidung Tao. Lalu mengambil peralatan makan yang digunakan Tao, dan membersihkannya di wastafel dapur.

Tao terdiam, iris kelamnya memandangi punggung Kris yang sedang membelakangi dirinya. Menghela nafas pelan, Tao kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kris, dan memeluk tubuh sang _gege_ dari belakang.

Membuat Kris menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Baiklah, sepertinya ini waktu yang sangat tepat untuk mengucapkannya.

"Aku- aku menyukai _gege_." bisik Tao lirih, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar milik Kris. Kris tersenyum, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Tao.

"_Wo ye_." balas Kris, membuat Tao ikut tersenyum.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya -mengingat Tao lebih pendek sedikit ketimbang dirinya- dan kembali meraup bibir tipis Tao dalam ciuman lembut.

Tao memejamkan matanya kembali, dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kris. Sedang pemuda china yang telah lama tinggal di Kanada itu, melingkari pinggang ramping Tao dengan tangannya, dan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"_Wo ai ni~_" ucap Kris kemudian, dan kembali mengecup sayang bibir Tao.

"_Wo ye ai ni, ge~_"

**:::**

"Hiieee? Kenapa tangannya Kris-_gege_ berjalan kemana-mana kaya gitu?" bisik Do Kyungsoo -namun saat di panggung dia biasa dipanggil D.O- dan menunjuk-nunjuk horor adegan dewasa yang dilakukan Kris dan Tao di ruang dapur.

"Kyungie, se-sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar saja." ajak Suho, yang saat itu kebetulan hendak mengambil minum, dan menarik pelan lengan Kyungsoo.

"_Andwae_! Apa _hyung_ tidak berniat menghentikan mereka? Nanti kalau _baby_ Tao di-apa-apain sama _leader _ mesum itu gimana?" rajuk Kyungsoo dan melontarkan _puppy eyes_ khas-nya. Membuat Suho meneguk ludahnya paksa, terpesona akan ke-imutan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, percaya padaku. Tao-poo pasti akan **baik-baik **saja ditangan Kris-_ge_." ucap Suho berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_ yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja?"

"Ung! Pasti!" jawab Suho.

"Ngh~ _gegehh_! Ja-jangan di sini."

_**Gulp**_**!**

Kyungsoo maupun Suho meneguk ludah mereka secara bersamaan ketika mendengar desahan Tao. Segera saja Suho memandang Kyungsoo takut-takut.

Karena terlihat jelas jika wajah Kyungsoo sekarang ini telah memerah karena marah.

Ukh, Kris.

Sepertinya ini akan buruk.

"_DUIZHANG YADONG_! MENYINGKIR DARI TAO SEKARANG JUGA! Mmphh~" teriak Kyungsoo keras namun segera dibungkam oleh Suho.

"Kyungie! Psst!"

Kris yang kaget mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan aksinya menjelajahi-tubuh-Tao-poo, dan menatap Suho tajam. Ditatap seperti itu, tubuh Suho-pun mengkeret juga.

"_Mi-mianhae hyung_, kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi, a-aku permisi dulu. _Annyeong_." ucap Suho terbata dan langsung menyeret tubuh Kyungsoo menjauhi dapur.

"Hmph! Mphh!" ronta Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan dekapan Suho pada mulutnya. Dan kini mereka telah kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

"Sstt!" desis Suho dan menyuruh Kyungsoo diam.

"_Hyung_! Tao sedang dalam bahaya, dan kau malah meninggalkannya?" cerca Kyungsoo dan menatap Suho sebal ketika mulutnya telah terbebas dari Suho.

"Oh ayolah, mereka hanya akan melalui 'malam yang sangat panjang', Kyungie _chagi_." ucap Suho sembari menarik pelan sebelah pipi tembam Kyungsoo dan memamerkan seringaian kecil.

"_Ya_! Aish, sakit bodoh!" keluh Kyungsoo sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang dipastikan memerah akibat perbuatan Suho.

"Dasar, mentang-mentang sesama _leader_ tingkat mesumnya-pun sama!" gerutu Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Hum, jadi aku ini mesum, _eoh_?"

"Sangat!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita 'bermain' sebentar, _ne_? Untuk membuktikan seberapa besar tingkat ke-mesumanku."

"_Mwo_? _ANDWAE_!" pekik Kyungsoo horor mendengar kata-kata Suho tadi.

"_Chagiii_~"

"Tidaaaak! _Ya_! Jangan dekati aku!"

"Kyungie~"

"_Ya_! Jauhkan tanganmu! _Ya_! _Ya_!"

Dan dapat dipastikan, ke-esokan harinya, para uke dari _leader_ masing-masing sub-_group_ tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan cara yang benar.

**:::**

**FIN**

**:::**

Ini hanya arsip lama -mengingat fanfic ini sudah berada di laptop saya selama hampir satu tahun-, dan baru saya publish di sini~

Ada yang berniat memberikan komentar? Kritik maupun saran?

Saya dengan senang hati akan menerimanya :D

See you in the next fanfiction.. (^^)/

Indonesia, 15 Mei 2012

Eh, salah!

Indonesia, 18 Februari 2013

_**Sign**_**,**

**autumnpanda**


End file.
